


Project Harutaka

by hello_its_us



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child Abuse, Crossover, Cults, M/M, Mental Instability, Other, Religious Fanaticism, Supernatural Elements, Vomiting, this is basically gonna be project libitina but with the nordic five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_its_us/pseuds/hello_its_us
Summary: This is basically Project Libitina, but with the Nordic 5. If enough people ask, I will do a story with the Nordic 5 but with the actual game, Doki Doki Literature Club instead. Good luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -. .... -... --. ----- ..- .. . .... .-.. .. --. .... .... -.-. ..--- ....- -. -.. -.-. -... -..- -.. .-- .-.. ----- --.. ... -... - -.-- -..- -. ----- --.. -..- .--- .-.. --.. -.-. -... ----- .- --. ..- --. -.-. ..--- - .--. -... --. .-- --. . .-- ...- ----- .-.. --. -...- -...-

==========================================================  
MONTHLY EXAMINATION REPORT                                                                       June 18, 2003  
==========================================================  
  
  
====SUBJECT INFO  
  
Name                                                                                                                Harutaka, XXXXXX  
DOB                                                                                                                       02/25/1999  
Sex                                                                                                                                         M  
Age                                                                                                                                         4  
Height                                                                                                                                   42  
Weight                                                                                                                                   30  
Wing                                                                                                                                       A  
Room                                                                                                                                  122  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Significance Level (001-100)                                                                                               100  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
====SUBJECT NOTES  
  
Last Updated                                                                                                          10/05/2004  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Subject is subject to convulsions and drooling at the mouth if anyone stares him in the eyes too long after the tests. He also talks to various imaginary deities in his room, plotting revenge against various people.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
====PHYSICAL RESULTS  
  
BMI                                                                                                                                     16.4  
HR                                                                                                                                         76  
SP                                                                                                                                          89  
DP                                                                                                                                         47  
TMP                                                                                                                                    97.3  
  
Eyes                                                                                                                                Normal  
Ears                                                                                                                                 Normal  
Teeth                                                                                                                               Normal  
Genitals                                                                                                                           Normal  
Pain tolerance (01-10)                                                                                                           05  
  
  
====PHYSICAL RESULTS (THIRD EYE)  
  
HR                                                                                                                                      164  
Reaction time (ms)                                                                                                                 1  
Strength                                                                                                                             N/A  
Local distortion                                                                                                                   176  
Distortion decay                                                                                                                   37  
Positivity (01-10)                                                                                                                  01  
Sensitivity (01-10)                                                                                                                10  
Control (01-10)                                                                                                                    02  
  
  
====PHYSICAL NOTES  
  
Last Updated                                                                                                         01/05/2005  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The following occasional behaviors have been noted and should be  
ignored in future examinations:  
Twitching; epiphora; vomiting; screaming, misplaced laughter, grabbing at random  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
====TEST RESULTS  
  
Physical Response Test                                                                                          98    PASSED  
Emotional Response Test                                                                                      76    PASSED  
Physical Control Test                                                                                              62    PASSED  
Emotional Control Test                                                                                           01     FAILED  
Third Eye Activation Test                                                                                        100    PASSED  
Third Eye Suppression Test                                                                                   0    FAILED  
  
Sexual Response Test                                                                                           N/A          N/A  
  
Minor Threat Response Test                                                                                    34    FAILED  
Minor Threat Elimination Test                                                                                   100     PASSED  
Life Threat Response Test                                                                                      70   PASSED  
Life Threat Elimination Test                                                                                    100   PASSED  
  
  
====TEST NOTES  
  
Last Updated                                                                                                          01/05/2006  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sexual Response Test is bypassed during prepubescence.  
Requested bypassing the following tests:  
Emotional Control Test; Third Eye Suppression Test; Minor Threat Respond Test.  
All requests denied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
==========================================================  
END OF REPORT  
==========================================================


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01010110 00110010 01101000 01110110 01001010 00110011 01001101 01100111 01100100 01000111 01101000 01101100 01001001 01001000 01001010 01101100 01011001 01010111 01110111 01100111 01100100 01101101 01101100 01110011 01100010 01000111 01000110 01110000 01100010 01101001 01000010 01101111 01011010 01011000 01001010 01101100 01010000 01111001 01000001 00111101

==========================================================  
MONTHLY EXAMINATION REPORT                                                                       June 18, 2004  
==========================================================  
  
  
====SUBJECT INFO  
  
Name                                                                                                                Keres, XXXXXX  
DOB                                                                                                                       12/16/2002  
Sex                                                                                                                                         M  
Age                                                                                                                                         2  
Height                                                                                                                                   26  
Weight                                                                                                                                   19  
Wing                                                                                                                                       A  
Room                                                                                                                                  210  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Significance Level (001-100)                                                                                               80  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
====SUBJECT NOTES  
  
Last Updated                                                                                                          10/05/2003  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Subject frequently denies their abilities, and strokes their oddly colored hair after the test. He seems attached to the bird plush that we have no idea how he got. He is uncooperative and depressed whenever we take away the plush, so he can keep it for now.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
====PHYSICAL RESULTS  
  
BMI                                                                                                                                     10.5  
HR                                                                                                                                         54  
SP                                                                                                                                          72  
DP                                                                                                                                          35  
TMP                                                                                                                                    80.6  
  
Eyes                                                                                                                                 Abnormal  
Ears                                                                                                                                 Normal  
Teeth                                                                                                                               Normal  
Genitals                                                                                                                           Normal  
Pain tolerance (01-10)                                                                                                           02  
  
  
====PHYSICAL RESULTS (THIRD EYE)  
  
HR                                                                                                                                      157  
Reaction time (ms)                                                                                                                 3  
Strength                                                                                                                             N/A  
Local distortion                                                                                                                   164  
Distortion decay                                                                                                                   40  
Positivity (01-10)                                                                                                                  02  
Sensitivity (01-10)                                                                                                                08  
Control (01-10)                                                                                                                    04  
  
  
====PHYSICAL NOTES  
  
Last Updated                                                                                                         01/05/2005  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The following occasional behaviors have been noted and should be  
ignored in future examinations:  
Convulsing; epiphora; vomiting; screaming, complains of pain  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
====TEST RESULTS  
  
Physical Response Test                                                                                          74    PASSED  
Emotional Response Test                                                                                      49    FAILED  
Physical Control Test                                                                                              50    PASSED  
Emotional Control Test                                                                                           24     FAILED  
Third Eye Activation Test                                                                                        97    PASSED  
Third Eye Suppression Test                                                                                    32    FAILED  
  
Sexual Response Test                                                                                           N/A          N/A  
  
Minor Threat Response Test                                                                                    100    PASSED  
Minor Threat Elimination Test                                                                                   86     PASSED  
Life Threat Response Test                                                                                      100   PASSED  
Life Threat Elimination Test                                                                                    97   PASSED  
  
  
====TEST NOTES  
  
Last Updated                                                                                                          01/05/2006  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sexual Response Test is bypassed during prepubescence.  
Requested bypassing the following tests:  
Emotional Control Test; Third Eye Suppression Test; Emotional Response Test.  
All requests denied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
==========================================================  
END OF REPORT  
==========================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Li4gLyAuLi4uIC0tLSAuLS0uIC4gLyAtLi0tIC0tLSAuLi0gLi0tLS0uIC4tLiAuIC8gLS4gLS0tIC0gLyAtLS4gLiAtIC0gLi4gLS4gLS0uIC8gLSAtLS0gLS0tIC8gLi0gLSAtIC4tIC0uLS4gLi4uLiAuIC0uLiAuLS4tLi0=

**Author's Note:**

> Li4tIC0tLiAuLi4tIC4uLi0gLS4tLiAtLS4gLS4uLSAuLS4uIC4uIC0tLiAtLi4tIC4tLi4gLS4tLSAtLi4tIC4tLS0gLi4tIC4uIC4uLi4gLi0uIC4uLi0gLi4gLS0uIC4tLS0gLi0uLiAuLiAtLS4gLS4gLi4uLiAtLi4uIC0tLiAtLS0tLSAuLi0gLi4gLiAuLi4uIC4tLi4gLi4gLS0uIC4uLi4gLi4uLiAtLi0uIC4uLS0tIC4uLi4tIC0uIC0uLiAtLi0uIC0uLi4gLS4uLSAtLi4gLi0tIC4tLi4gLS0tLS0gLS0uLiAuLi4gLS4uLiAtIC0uLS0gLS4uLSAtLiAtLS0tLSAtLS4uIC0uLi0gLi0tLSAuLS4uIC0tLi4gLS4tLiAtLi4uIC0tLS0tIC4tIC0tLiAuLi0gLS0uIC0uLS4gLi4tLS0gLSAuLS0uIC0uLi4gLS0uIC4tLSAtLS4gLiAuLS0gLi4uLSAtLS0tLSAuLS4uIC0tLiAtLi4uLSAtLi4uLQ


End file.
